Only Friends
by Vani Jane
Summary: [COMPLETED] A doubledecker fic. Surprise characterxAthrunxCagalli. Please read and review. I suck in summaries. Surprise Character will be now showed and known!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My latest fic of Gundam Seed. And as always, an AthrunxCagalli fic, but this time, the fic has a love triangle. The pairing is: Surprise CharacterxAthrunxCagalli. The story is from the Surprise Character's point of view.

Disclaimer: If I did own Gundam Seed then I won't be wasting my time writing fics.

"Only Friends"

Chapter One

I take a peek on the huge audience from behind the stage curtains, hoping that I could see you.

I reserved a seat for you, on the front row. So that you maybe able to see me perform clearly.

You are everything to me, my light in the dark, the blood on my veins, my life, my world.

I need you like water to quench my thirst, I need you like oxygen to live.

Without you, I'm incomplete, I'm sad, I'm dead. You're my one and only love.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I looked behind me and notice tat it was just Flay, Flay Allster.

She's Kira's girlfriend. And _her_ best friend, I'm merely just _her_ friend and noting else more than that but maybe something lower than that too. How I envy Flay, she has her love one on her palms, unlike I, who doesn't.

"You're up next." Flay informed me and tossed me a bottle of water "Good luck!"

Then she ran to the stairs leading down to the audience.

I saw her hug and peck Kira just before she sat down beside him and hugged his arm.

I heard my name being announced by the host, that was my cue to go in front of the people and perform. Perform for them, for him.

I took a deep breath and I walked out from the curtains.

The lights were still off, I was behind the microphone. A microphone that I didn't own.

I hate using things that aren't mine, I think of those as garbage. That's why I use my head-microphone. So that I may dance around.

All these are for you.

I see your face in mind before the lights went on, signaling me to start.

"In this quiet night…" I begin to sing.

I looked at your seat but only to find you that you weren't there.

I continued to sing and dance, I thought positively. You were just late, traffic maybe or you ran out of gas.

As I was almost at the end of the song, I was about to fall in tears. But I still fought hard to keep composure.

You didn't come, I told you lots of times to come. I reminded you three times a day. But you didn't show up.

As the song ended, I bowed down. Then looked at Kira and Flay, they had worried faces. Yet, somewhere in my mind, I think that they know something that I don't, something very important.

But still, I thought again, did I do bad?

I walked back behind the curtains. I took a seat, sighed and drank from my water bottle that Flay handed to me earlier.

Then Kira and Flay arrived.

"Great job!" Kira complemented.

"It's your best performance!" Flay squealed happily "You've got a great voice you know that?"

I nodded sadly, I tried to reply and smile happily. But nothing would come out from my mouth, but a fake smile.

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I tried to hold them, but I couldn't. They fell freely.

I placed my hands on my face and cried. Cried my sadness out.

"Why?" I sobbed bitterly.

Kira and Flay looked at each other worriedly. Then they comforted me.

"Why isn't he here?" I cried some more.

"Doesn't he care for what I feel for him!"

"Why won't he understand! I did everything for him!"

"So why can't he ever love me!"

"I'm the best in all my classes ever since, I'm the best in singing, in dancing, in fashion! In everything! I'm the best in everything! So why can't he ever love me!"

I cried some more. Flay hushed me, but Kira suddenly stood up and slapped me har on the face.

I looked up at him, he wore an angry face.

"Stop being so self-centered!" Kira shouted "It's not always about you!"

"You aren't the best at everything, okay! Sure, you're good in school, in singing, in dancing, in fashion and all the damn other, but you aren't the best!"

"Kira!" Flay tried to stop him, but he didn't listen.

I stood up and yelled "You don't even know what the hell I'm going through!" I cried as I yelled.

"I just want—"

"You're being such a spoiled brat!" Kira yelled at me.

"You don't get it o you? He doesn't love you! All those times you've spent with him and all those shit nothings he whispers on your damn ear are all bullshit!"

I slapped him on the cheek, I was mad, no one had ever insulted me like that ever before.

"He doesn't love you because you're like this, he no longer did even see you as someone to love ever since before!"

"Shut-up!" I yelled back.

Covering my ears with both my hands and shaking my head, closing my eyes as more tears fell from my eyes.

"You can't o anything now! And even if you try to change, you'll never get his love or anyone else's love! But friendship is all he can give you! If you stop being self-centered, if you stop being a fucking spoiled shit god damn bitch!"

With that, he turned away and Flay followed him, holding his arm.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what did you think about the fic? Was it lame, good, bad, super duper lame? Just review to let me know. Hehehe… This fic is going to be a double-decker. I'll be updating sometime soon I guess. Since I haven't done the second and the last chapter yet. And guess who the surprise character is!

Oh, and please read my other fics please? Vampires, Don't Leave Me Alone, Jokes and Harmony and Maybe. Please read those other fics of mine and review. And it's all AthrunxCagalli. And one more thing, this is my first fic with a KiraxFlay pairing. Sorry for KiraxLacus fans!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the long wait! I was too much engrossed by my other fanfics that I almost forgot about this! Sorry! But the long wait is over! This is the last and final chapter! And you'll know who the surprise character is!

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Gundam Seed then I won't be wasting my time writing fics.

"**Only** **Friends**"

I quickly grabbed my things and left the building. I cried as I walked out. Everything that happened just a while ago wouldn't leave my head! I argued with myself and I was confused….

"Were all the things the Kira told me… true?"

"He… Doesn't love… Me?"

"I'm… I'm… self-centered…?"

"But… Those moments were real!"

"He loves me!"

"Kira's words are all lies!"

"He loves me!"

"Not her!"

"He only loves me and no one else!"

I cried as I thought to myself walking to who-knows-where.

"I'm not self-centered!"

"Kira's just jealous that I'm good in everything!"

"All of them are!"

I kept on thinking to myself as I no longer knew where my destination was.

It's all like a big maze where I'm lost somewhere in it.

A kid lost in an old haunted house away from her parents. Scared, lonely and alone.

I am scared for I am alone… Alone… Nobody is here with me right now… I just had a fight with two of my closest friends…

Lonely… Because he wasn't there… He wasn't there to watch me… To cheer for me… To appreciate my wonderful voice…

I just kept on walking… Not knowing where I'm going. Then, I stopped.

I realized that I'm at the amusement park! This is the place where I went with him just two weeks ago!

I walked around hoping to find something fun to do and forget about what just had happened.

As I walked around, I bought a can of strawberry soda. I had nothing to do yet, so I just continued to walk around.

I suddenly saw a familiar male with navy blue (**A/N: **My favorite color.) hair playing that whatchama-call-it game! Er… That game where you hit those hard as rocks bottles and win a prize if you hit all six targets.

He got three shot's perfect and won a prize!

He was asked on which prize he desired. He picked a cute bear holding a heart shaped pillow with the words _I Love You Forevermore_ in bold italic cursive words, letters, whatever.

I smiled happily! He won that bear for me! He just wanted to say sorry to me for missing my wondrous presentation by giving me a cute huggable bear!

Kira was indeed wrong! He does love me! All Kira's words were lies! He loves me! It says so on the cute bear!

He will see me here standing, drinking my sweet soda and act somehow… Like a jerk. But to me he isn't a jerk.

Then, he will whisper sweet and loving words in my ear and kiss me afterwards!

I'm sure that will prove to Kira and to everyone that he loves me and only me!

Because I'm his _it _girl! I'm the best!

I smile, waiting for him to see me. I sipped from my drink, watching him smile.

He turns and smiles at——— WHAT! He… He… He did not notice me!

Instead he smiled at a blonde! Oh, not just any blonde, it was her! He was smiling at her sweetly——— NO! Lovingly!

Nothing like the smiles he gave to me, but this one, much more filled with emotion, serenity, loyalty, filled with everything that everyone could call…. _True love…_

My soda can slipped off from my hands, he pecked her on the forehead before giving her the bear.

He didn't give the bear to me! But to her! I could hear their conversation as if it was in loud speakers despite the noise that surrounded me.

"For my one" He pecked her on the forehead once again! "And only" He pecked her on the nose! "Love!" He pecked her on the lips!

I just felt like fainting right now! But I also feel that I should know.

She giggled and hugged the bear. Then she pecked him on the lips!

He stared loving into her eyes and kissed her again, this time a bit longer.

"Thanks, Athrun" She told him after the kiss.

Oh, how I wanted to kick her butt away from _my _Athrun!

"You're so sweet, you know that" She continued on with her blabbering and ugly fake-y smiles at him.

"Well, anything for you, Cagalli" He said, sounding so lovingly "My angel"

She smiled and **C**L**i**N**G**E**D** (**A/N:** I beg your pardon for using a non-existent word but I liked how I wrote it on my notebook, exactly like how I typed it here, so I kept with it….) to his arm!

"Let's go, my—"­ Athrun was cut off by Cagalli.

She placed her finger on his lips to silence him.

"Hush, stop using names, Athrun" She smiled at him lovingly, blah! "Let's go?"

She suddenly giggled. I don't know why, there's this stupid kid blocking my view! When the kid finally disappeared, I saw him kissing——— NO! Licking——— NO! He as like kicking-kissing-tickling-sucking her finger!

She giggled "Stop, Athrun! That tickles!"

What a kiss up! Acting all innocent when you actually _love_ what's happening!

And just by the clothes you can tell! A navy blue turtle neck with an emerald green thick line thingy across. Then an above knee jean-like skirt! Please! Seductive much!

And don't get me started with the boots! Those stupid boots scream seduction to the highest level! It's leather!

All she wants from my Athrun is his body! She doesn't love him! And he's falling for it! I have way better fashion sense than her! Those boots were so last season!

"You know, it's a Friday night" He said "An it just so happens to be that I'm alone in my house" He placed his arm around her waist! What the heck!

He doesn't even do that to me!

"Right!" She replied sarcastically "You want me to accompany you so that you won't scared"

Then both laughed as they walked to the park.

I followed them, I just can't help it! I just want to know partly the truth.

They played a bit in the park, until Athrun caught her by the waist. They faced each other and kissed.

"I love you" Athrun told her.

But came no reply! I knew it! She didn't love him!

She looked away but he made her face him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I don't think we should be doing this" She said sadly.

Boy, I knew it! I so want to jump for joy, but I don't want to ruin this moment.

"Why, Cagalli?" He asked.

"I don't want to hurt Lacus" She said, tears flowing out her eyes.

Wow… That hit the spot. She said she didn't want to hurt me!

"Never min about her, Cagalli" Athrun said hugging her tightly, I could see that "I only love you and only you, angel"

"Don't even think of it for one second. I don't care what will happen to her if she ever knew. I only love you! No one else!"

"But, Athrun" She cried.

She does care, she cares for me. And all this time, I thought evilly of her.

"Shhh" Athrun hushed her "Cagalli, I only see her as a friend"

They kissed, I don't know what else happened.

For I ran, crying. He didn't love me like I do for him. He gave all those emotions to someone else.

He said that I was only a friend! I can't stand it! I loved him all my life but he didn't care one bit for me!

I ran, crying uncontrollably. Why me of all people!

_Lacus ran as fast as she could, until she saw bright lights that blinded her. It was the head lights of a fast running car. She got hit badly, blood showed from all parts of her body._

_No one could say er on time, she died on the street. Her last breath, she called out his name. But it was faint, no one could hear her now, no one could ever hear her voice from now on._

_Athrun and the others were informed of her death the following day. And in a week, she was buried. Alot of guests had attended her burial, most of them were fans and family. It was such a sad day for everyone, they all lost a good friend, a good family member, a good singer._

_They were all sad. Every single guest was, even she. She died because of a sad heartbreak._

_But, after her burial. No one ever visited her grave. Since she was known to be so self-centered that no one visited her._

_No one came, but a blonde. Who knew and thought of her more than a friend but as a sister. She always visited, lit a candle and left flowers weekly._

_Athrun and Cagalli live happily and got married. They both had two children. Kira and Flay also lived happily. They got married but only had one child._

**THE END**

**A/N: **So what do you think? Is it er… okay? Well, for the Lacus fans sorry that she had to die in the end and that Flay ended up with Kira. But I have this thing for Flay and Kira together and a Lacus and Kira together. It depends on my mood.

And, I got inspired by this fic because of my friend, Yonamaria (Not her real name) who likes the Kira and Flay pairing but likes the Athrun and Lacus pairing. I agree with her on the Kira and Flay but not on the Athrun and Lacus. So sorry for those whom I offended I really didn't mean to….

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, and **_Snowflake_**.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword **please read and review my fic: **_Realization_ **and **_My Lollipop!_**. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read **_Realization_** and **_My Lollipop!_** if you don't know how **Erk** or **Serra** looks like, go to my profile page and click the links I recently placed there. Thanks!


End file.
